Entre libros
by undonemad
Summary: Sonic y Shadow  han tratado de entrar a una codiciadaa escuela que se les hace imposible, mas nunca se darán por vencidos y seguirán intentándolo…entre otras cosas. Esto es un YAOI! Ya se saben las reglas de cajón así que ahorrémonos disgustos.


Todo comienza en aquellos años en la que todos los estudiantes tienen que escoger algo llamado "carrera" (con esto me refiero a llevar una licenciatura en alguna universidad _ _||| que ñoño lo se, pero quiero descargarme en esto chicos XD) y que preparatoriano no a sufrido lo que es no quedar admitido? Es feo el ver que te digan que estas rechazado (me ah pasado _ _|||) y tener que volver a esperar casi medio año para las convocatorias y blah blah blah, en fin como todo "mortal" ellos deben asumir ciertas responsabilidades y pasar por retos de la cruda realidad.

-mmm…-Shadow frente al monitor paso su mano por su frente-

-Aun sin nada?...-Pregunto Sonic que se encontraba a su lado-

-Si…hallé algo…pero creo que no es lo que esperamos- 

-¿por que?- Se asomo por el hombro de Shadow mirando el monitor-

-Mira, si queremos algo público como tal esta difícil entrar, típico de las escuelitas públicas que primero hay que pasar exámenes, no obstante de eso el lugar nos queda hasta el fin del mundo- frunció el seño cruzándose de brazos-

-¡puaj!...odio eso, no la culpo, es una de las mejores del país y por algo esta ahí- Sonic acostó su mentón en la cabeza de Shadow.

Shadow se levanto del lugar casi tirando a Sonic teniendo a la mano una pequeña libreta con apuntes y tachando lo que para él no servia más.

Sonic por su parte se acostó en el mullido sillón al lado del escritorio a jugar con el DS. Ya habían durado bastante tiempo buscando posibilidades de entrar a la endemoniada escuelucha esa, iban 2 veces ya que no eran admitidos mas no se dieron por vencidos. Shadow opto por buscar opciones aparte sin tener que ser precisamente esa, pero era la única con un delicioso material de conocimiento, la mejor…la ¡"perfección"!.

-Shadow, tengo hambre-Hablo Sonic después de 5 min. de silencio-

-pues lárgate a tragar- Contesto sin despegar la vista de la computadora-

-prepárame algo- Sonrío Sonic sin dejar de ver su DS, ya sabia como se iba a poner Shadow, seguramente le gritaría y le diría lo típico de siempre "¡¿Qué no tienes manos para hacerlo?" o "¡¿Acaso soy tu criado?,! lárgate a hacerlo tu!" como le encantaba molestarlo, desde que tiene memoria Shadow siempre a sido su rival de toda la vida, desde el kinder hasta la preparatoria con jueguitos de "Soy mejor que tu en todo" que tiempos tan locos.

-Lárgate a hacerlo…-A Shadow se le salto una venita de coraje-

-me da weba-

Shadow no le hizo caso y para no escuchar más a Sonic se puso los audífonos a todo volumen.

Sonic solo echo una risita escuchándose la distorsionada música filtrada por los audífonos- bien, pediré pizza ya que no se cocinar y solo se hacer pan tostado- Que lo peor es que el pan se le quemaba, naaa no es verdad, si sabe hacerlo.

-tu ru ru ru ru- Sin dejar de jugar se fue a tomar su celular marcando a la pizzería- Bien, según llegara en 30 minutos lo cual no es cierto por que llegan en 40- Sonrío burlón, Shadow ni lo pelo.

-Bien faker, lo único que queda es aprenderse la guía otra vez- Le miro sin expresión como siempre, y que loco que a los dos les guste lo mismo para estudiar-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿De nuevo? ¡¿Por qué?- Sonic salto los ojos mirando a Shadow, su maldita flojera era tan grande que si le pagaran ya seria millonario- me e estado partiendo el cerebro con esa cosa ya mas de un año!-

-Pues te la parteras de nuevo por que en esto es en lo que fallamos-

-¡ahhhhh! ¡Shadow! –Arqueo el cuerpo en son de molestia y frustración, pero sobre todo frustración, el hecho de tener que repasar una y otra vez esa guía le estresaba bastante.

A Shadow no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es mas, amaba y le emocionaba el aprender cosas nuevas el enriquecer mas su mente con nuevas cosas, el ya pudiese haberse metido desde hace mucho si no fuese por que en el crecía algo que ni los libros escritos por los científicos mas reconocidos del mundo sabían explicar y eso era lo que le hacia no apartarse del molesto erizo azul, la culpa era de él.

-Desde mañana empezamos con él repaso de Matemáticas e Historia del País, traes la guía, yo me encargare de los libros y las enciclopedias-

-pues ya que…hmp!- Berreo Sonic en protesta-

Shadow río entre dientes ante su expresión tan infantil, siempre a sido así, un mocoso sin cambio alguno.-Ni modo fakersito- Jalo la mejilla de Sonic- Si quieres entrar ese sera el costo para hacerlo-

Sonic aparto la mano de Shadow de su mejilla- no se por que tengo algo que me dice que si nos quedaremos jejeje, mi intuición me lo dice!- Se señalo con su dedo pulgar- 

-¿Qué no las intuiciones las tienen solo las mujeres?-Le miro arqueando una ceja- 

-uh…¡Es intuición varonil!-

-ahhh…pues espero que tu "Intuición varonil" sea segura, de otro modo no se que haremos- Bajo un poco la mirada. 

-Se que lo lograremos Shadow…! Hay algo que me dice que si!- Sonic le miro emocionado y decidido.

El erizo negro soltó un suspiro.-Muy bien, gracias por dejarme estar en tu casa una vez mas Sonic-

-Naaa. No importa, como siempre eres bienvenido…aunque seas un condenado faker gruñón- Se cruzo de brazos el creído erizo azul.

-…# cállate o voy a…-Le miro molesto- 

-¿Vaz a?...-Le miro pero retándolo a que dijera lo que corto-

-hmp!...hoy no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos de niño entupido- Salio del cuarto- nos vemos mañana…de nuevo- 

-Deja te acompaño a la puerta señor don limoncito!- corrió tras el.

-Bien, como ya te dije, ten listas las guías que mañana tendremos que aprender lo que te dije y si es necesario nos meteremos por las orejas los malditos libros-

- Que intenso, vale yo lo preparare todo- Le sonrío levantando el pulgar-

-Bien…Adiós Sonic- Se marcho. 

-Adiós-


End file.
